Buzz The Heritage Diesel Engine
Buzz the Heritage Diesel Engine is the 51 Book of the ERS. ' ' Foreword In which a new narrow gauge diesel is introduced – but opposed to being yet another visitor to the Skarloey, she has in fact helped over the years to rebuild part of Duke’s old railway line – the Mid Sodor Railway. These stories tell of what happened when a section was completed – and Duke was brought back to his old home... RES'CORA'TION Duke is invited back to his old line – and discovers that a Preservation Society has infact restored half a mile of track to run on! Sir Handel turns his nose up but Duke soundly agrees with the preservationist’s actions. Meanwhile, Rusty shunts stock that came from the old Mid Sodor Railway, including Millicent and Gertrude. However, Cora the old brake van has lain out of use as a workman’s hut for some time now. However, the Mid Sodor Heritage Railway note Cora’s absence – and visit her which leads to a serendipitous result! A FLYING START The Mid Sodor Heritage Railway Society had started trackwork many years ago and had bought a diesel to help them rebuild the line. Unfortunately she isn’t needed at first and is left under a cold, wet tarpaulin for several months until one March morning, her Driver tries to start her up – to no avail. Her Driver decided to charge up her engine with his car to give her engine a ‘jumpstart’ – but unfortunately her engine won’t slow down which leads to a small if noisy accident! Afterwards, she is mended and by virtue of the noise her engine makes, the society people agree to give her a name...! Based on a Talyllyn incident from 2008 when No.9 Alf was jump-started by No.10 Bryn Egwlys and sent flying down Pendre Yard (With thanks to '''Talyllyn '''for supplying the story!) REVELATION Duke is loaded up and sent to the Mid Sodor Heritage Railway, where he and Buzz do not see eye to eye at all! Buzz has an accident and Duke loses his temper which only helps to make things more awkward between the two engines. The next day Duke meets the other vehicle responsible for the Mid Sodor Heritage Railway – a land Rover named Bottom who explains to Duke the story of how Buzz had rebuilt the line so far. He also asks his driver to leave Duke a picture book of the society’s history for the old engine to look at while his crew go for a break. But what Duke finds shakes him to his very core... WHEN OPPOSITES ATTACK! Duke, now savagely disturbed by what he saw in the book, is in no mood to be trifled with. Buzz mistakes this for anger at her! Worse is to come when a volunteer accidentally makes Buzz shunts into Duke’s tender – and Dukes loses his temper with the little diesel. Buzz rushes away in fear – but someone else saw what really happens and resolves to patch things up between the two engines.... MID SODOR VANGUARD It’s opening day for the new halt on the Mid Sodor line and Duke is selected to pull the opening train. Buzz however resents this as she feels that the new MSHR is her railway. Disaster strikes however as Duke loses his train and the clock is ticking – an Important Person is due to open the new halt when the train arrives at the station. Bottom again rambles to the rescue when he rallies Buzz to Duke’s cause and with all three of them helping each other, it’s both Buzz and Duke – Mid Sudrian Number 1’s together – that take the train to the new halt. Buzz receives her number and nameplates from the Important Person and all is settled. Until Duke leaves for home, happier than he was before but now a lost soul... Characters *Buzz *Duke *Sir Handel *Rusty *Millicent and Gertrude *Cora *Bottom Category:Books